Miles "Tails" Prower (SatAM)
|Płeć=Mężczyzna |Rasa=Lis |Wiek=10 |Oczy=Czarne |Wzrost= |Waga= |Futro=Pomarańczowo-beżowe |Pancerz= |Włosy= |Skóra= |Ubiór= *Białe buty z czerwonymi paskami (sezon 1) *Czrwone buty z białymi palcami u stóp (sezon 2) *Czerwone/białe skarpety *Białe rękawiczki |Inne nazwy= Big Guy |Dubbing ang.=Bradley Pierce |Dubbing jap.= |Dubbing pl.= |Ataki= |Zdolności = Latanie |Przynależność = Knothole Freedom Fighters |Lubi= *Sonica *Bycie członkiem Freedom Fighters *Opowieści na dobranoc *Całusy od Sally *Hokej |Nie lubi= *Doktora Robotnika *Bycia niezabieranym na misje *Kiedy dorośli się całują }} Miles "Tails" Prower – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to antropomorficzny, pomarańczowy lis o dwóch ogonach, które pozwalają mu latać. Tails jest bardzo młody i dopiero przechodzi swoje szkolenie, aby w przyszłości zostać pełnoprawnym członkiem Knothole Freedom Fighters. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem i idolem jest Sonic. Historia Przeszłość Tails urodził się już za rządów Doktora Robotnika w Robotropolis. Stał się jednak sierotą, którą przygarnęła grupa Knothole Freedom Fighters. Sezon pierwszy thumb|left|Tails czeka, aż "[[Sallybot|Sally" opowie mu bajkę na dobranoc]] W odcinku Sonic and Sally Tails czekał razem z Soniciem i Rotorem na pierścień nad jeziorem pierścieni. Później przywitał Sonica i Sally, którzy wrócili z Robotropolis do Knothole. Tails chciał, aby Sally pocałowała go w nos, ale dziewczyna wydawała się nie pamiętać tego zwyczaju, co zaintrygowało lisa. Nocą Tails chciał, aby Sally opowiedziała mu bajkę na dobranoc, ale nie pamiętała gdzie skończyli, oraz nie opowiadała w tym samym stylu co zwykle. Tails zobaczył potem, jak z oczu Sally wydobyło się czerwone, skanujące światło. Nazajutrz lis towarzyszył Bunnie, która zauważyła że marchewki z jej ogródka obumarły. Przed tym jak Sonic i Sally wyruszyli do Robotropolis, Tails ostrzegł Sonica że Sally może być robotem. Niebieski jeż jednak mu nie ufał, choć później przypuszczenia Tailsa okazały się słuszne. Lis był smutny, ale kiedy prawdziwa Sally wróciła, ucałowała go w nos i poprawiła mu humor. W odcinku Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Tails pomógł Bunnie zatrzymać biegnącego przez Great Forest Sonica, aby pokazać mu samolot, który zbudowali - Freedom Stormer. W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Tails i inni Knothole Freedom Fighters oglądali walkę Sonica ze Shredderem. Po tym jak jeż zniszczył robota, Tails z entuzjazmem wysłuchiwał jego historii, ale obrzydził się kiedy Sally i Sonic zaczęli się całować. Później Tails jako jedyny został, aby posłuchać historii Antoine o tym jak ocalił Sonica przed Doktorem Robotnikiem. W odcinku Sonic Racer Tails, Sonic i Sally otrzymali informację o tym, że Robotnik organizuje w Robotropolis wyścig. Tails zareagował na to z entuzjazmem i był pewien, że Sonic wygra. Nocą Bunnie opowiadała Tailsowi historię na dobranoc, a Sally martwiła się o Sonica. Tails pocieszył ją, będąc pewnym że Sonicowi nic nie będzie, poniewąż jest najszybszy. W odcinku Harmonic Sonic Tails i inni Freedom Fighters obudzili się w środku nocy, ponieważ niedaleko Knothole rozbił się silnik rakietowy. Tails chciał go dotknąć, ale Rotor odciągnął go, ponieważ silnik nadal był gorący. Później Tails włączył silnik rakietowy, aby Sonic i Rotor mogli nim polecieć w kosmos. Następnego dnia Tails towarzyszył Sally i widział, jak Sonic i Rotor rozbijają się w pobliżu Knothole Hover Unitem. Po tym jak Sky Spy został zniszczony, lis wiwatował na cześć Sonica i Rotora. W odcinku Sonic's Nightmare Tails zobaczył Sally, która miała na sobie założoną głowę Swat-bota. Lis wystraszył się jej, myśląc że jest prawdziwym robotem, po czym rzucił się do ucieczki. W odcinku Sub-Sonic Tails i Antoine wozili nawóz, którym mieli użyźniać umierające w ich ogrodzie plony. Tails był potem zafascynowany historią Sonica, który próbował złowić wielką rybę. Lis zobaczył potem jak Sonic wytrzepuje ze swojego ucha życiodajną, zieloną wodę, która powodowała gwałtowny wzrost roślin. Sonic, Sally, Antoine i Rotor popłynęli pozyskać więcej tej wody i kiedy wrócili, Tails towarzyszył im podczas podlewania roślin, które odżyły dzięki temu. thumb|Tails i Baby T W odcinku Sonic Past Cool Tails grał sam ze sobą w hokeja, ale niemalże trafił krążkiem Bunnie. Bunnie zwróciła mu krążek, za co Tails przeprosił. Spytał Sonica, czy ten chciałby z nim zagrać, ale jeż nie miał czasu. Zawiedziony Tails poszedł do lasu i kiedy odbijał tam krążek, natknął się na Baby T. Nauczył małego Terapoda gry w hokeja i zabrał do Knothole, gdzie chciał przygotować dla nich obu jedzenie. Baby T jednak zjadł wszystkie składniki i Tails nakrzyczał na niego. Mały Terapod posmutniał i poszedł sobie, a Tails zawołał Sonica na pomoc. Sonic, Sally, Rotor i Bunnie obejrzeli Baby T i powiedzieli, że powinien on wracać do swojego stada, choć Tails nie chciał się z nim rozstawać. Kiedy stado Terapodów przebiegało obok Knothole, Baby T dołączył do niego. Tails chciał pobiec za Baby T, ale przewrócił się. Od zdeptania przez Terapody uratował go Sonic. Okazało się potem, że Terapody mogły migrować w złym kierunku. Tails dołączył do Sonica, Sally, Rotora i Bunnie, którzy mieli bezpiecznie towarzyszyć Terapodom w ich migracji. Doktor Robotnik deptał im jednak po piętach, dlatego uciekli do Great Jungle. Tam Tails zauważył Scorch Plant, którą próbował dotknąć. Baby T odciągnął go jednak, a Momma T podsunęła obok rośliny kamień. Ten roztopił się przy kontakcie z nią. Niespodziewanie Sonic został złapany przez nogę za dzikie pnącze, która chciało go wciągnąć do błotnej sadzawki. Tails i Baby T pobiegli po Momma T, która uratowała niebieskiego jeża. Kiedy Doktor Robotnik i jego Stealthboty zaczęły ścigać Terapody, Tails wsiadł na grzbiet Baby T, aby uciekać. Jednakże Robotnik zamknął bohaterów w polu siłowym, przez które nie mogli się przebić. Sonic stracił przytomność od zderzenia z polem siłowym, ale Tails i Rotor pomogli mu się ocknąć. Sonic uratował Momma T, którą Robotnik chciał porwać, a następnie utorował bohaterom drogę przez wyłom w barierze. Po tym jak bohaterowie zgubili Robotnika, Terapody dotarły do Boulder Bay, gdzie miały być bezpieczne. Tailsowi było smutno z powodu tego, że musi się pożegnać z Baby T. Aby ułatwić mu rozstanie, Sally założona na Baby T pas, który tłumaczył jego mowę. Baby T oferował Tailsowi aby poszedł z nimi, ale lis chciał zostać z Freedom Fighters. W odcinku Heads or Tails Tails zbierał kwiatki dla Sally, kiedy zaatakował go Buzz Bomber. Sonic uratował lisa, oraz obaj wrócili z Rotorem do Knothole. Tails odebrał tam pierścień z jeziora pierścieni dla Sonica. Tails zdołał potem przekonać jeża, aby zabrał go ze sobą do Robotropolis, ale pod warunkiem że Tails zostanie w plecaku. Jednakże Tails od pewnego czasu bardzo mocno kichał i kiedy zrobił to w Robotropolis, patrol Swat-botów zaczął ich ścigać. Tails i Sonic spotkali potem Muttskiego - zrobotyzowanego psa Sonica. Próbowali nad nim zapanować, ale nie było to możliwe i musieli uciekać. Ukryli się w szybie wentylacyjnym, z którego usłyszeli najnowszy plan Robotnika. Tails po chwili kichnął tak mocno, że razem z Soniciem wpadli tuż pod nogi Robotnika. Sonic został złapany, ale zdołał uciec. Tails podał mu potem pierścień, dzięki któremu bezpiecznie uciekli z Robotropolis. Nazajutrz Tails wypatrywał z lornetki nadlatujących Buzz Bomberów. Bomber-One zaczął ścigać lisa, ale ostatecznie został zmuszony do ucieczki po tym jak Freedom Fighters zasypali go balonami z wodą. Tails wiwatował następnie na cześć Sonica i Sally, którzy obronili Knothole. Sezon drugi thumb|left|Tails zdobywa pierścień dla Sally W odcinku Game Guy Tails i Dulcy obserwowali teren przez lornetki, kiedy podszedł do nich Antoine i zaczął recytować swój wiersz dla Sally. Tails jednak poprosił go, aby przestał, ponieważ robił sie od tego głodny. Później Tails poinformował Sonica o tym, że widział jak dwa Swat-boty ścigają Ariego. Tails został z Sally, której pomógł przygotować Generator pola magnetycznego do przyciągnięcia Swat-botów i unieszkodliwienia ich. Nocą Tails słuchał przy ognisku historii Ariego, który mówił o tym jak Doktor Robotnik porwał jego Freedom Fighters. Nazajutrz Tails, Sally i Antoine polecieli na grzbiecie Dulcy do Rotora, gdzie poznali program Swat-botów - okazało się, że Ari miał zostać wykorzystany aby zwabić Sonica w pułapkę. W odcinku Sonic Conversion Tails chciał wejść do warsztatu Rotora, ale z rozkazu Sonica Dulcy nie pozwoliła mu na to. Tails czekał potem z Soniciem nad jeziorem pierścieni na pierścień. Kiedy ten wynurzył się z wody, lis włożył go Sonicowi do plecaka. Po tym jak wujek Chuck został zderobotyzowany, Tails przyniósł dla niego kanapkę. Jednakże wujek Chuck po chwili na powrót stał się robotem i porwał Tailsa, oraz Antoine. Zatrzymał się w lesie, gdzie związał Tailsa i Antoine, wykorzystując ich jako przynętę na Sonica. Gdy niebieski jeż przybiegł na ratunek, Sonic wpadł w Mega Muck, a Chuck porwał Tailsa i Antoine do Robotropolis. Sonic dogonił ich potem i przywrócił Chuckowi świadomość. Gdy nadleciał Shriekbot, Chuck schował Tailsa i Antoine w latającym pojeździe. Sonic wrócił potem po nich i zabrał z powrotem do Knothole. Tails i Sonic byli smutni, ale Sally pocieszyła ich że przynajmniej wujek Chuck stoi teraz po ich stronie i działa jako szpieg w Robotropolis. W odcinku No Brainer Tails obserwował Great Forest przez lornetkę, kiedy nadbiegł Sonic. Jeż zaproponował mu wyścig do Knothole, na który lis się zgodził. Tails dotarł pierwszy, ponieważ Sonic dał mu początkowo fory. Lis zauważył, że Sonic dziwnie się zachowywał, ponieważ nie pamiętał która chatka należała do niego. Zdziwił się także, że Sonic poszedł na drzemkę, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Kiedy Tails spotkał Sally i Dulcy, te wyjaśniły mu że niebieski jeż został potraktowany Memory Scramblerem i stracił pamięć, co Snively wykorzystuje aby namierzyć Knothole. Kiedy zmanipulowany Sonic szukał Freedom Fighters, Tails ukrył się razem z pozostałymi w podziemnym schronie. Wujek Chuck przybiegł wtedy i powiedział, że pierścień mógłby przywrócić Sonicowi pamięć. Tails postanowił polecieć nad jezioro, gdzie zebrał pierścień na czas, za co Sally go ucałowała. Następnie Tails, Sally i Chuck znaleźli Sonica i podali mu pierścień, dzięki czemu Knothole zostało potem ocalone. thumb|Tails i Sonic obozują w lesie W odcinku Blast to the Past, Part 2 Tails powiadomił Sonica i Sally, że Rosie wzywała ich na obiad. Przy tym był zdziwiony, że Sonic zachowywał się jakby Rosie nigdy nie było w Knothole. W odcinkach Fed Up with Antoine/Ghost Busted Tails ćwiczył sztuki walki pod okiem Bunnnie. Później pomagał szukać Antoine, który zaginął. Gdy Antoine się odnalazł, Tails wysłuchał jego historii o walce z gangiem Nasty Hyenas. Lis znalazł jego ślady, które wydzielały z siebie zapach jego perfum. Jakiś czas później Sonic szkolił Tailsa na przyszłego Freedom Fightera i uczył go tropienia. Tails miał szukać Antoine, którego wyczuł po jego perfumach. Antoine twierdził, że zobaczył ducha, co znaiepokoiło nieco Tailsa. Lis jednak uspokoił się, kiedy Sonic zapewnił go o tym, że nie ma żadnych duchów. Nocą bohaterowie rozbili obóz i Sonic opowiedział Tailsowi straszne historie o Gopher Highwaymanie i Evil Duck. Kiedy Tails zasnął, w jego wyobraźni zaczęły ukazywać się duchy. Lis obudził się z krzykiem i zobaczył ducha, który przechodził między drzewami. Tails zbudził Sonica i okazało się wtedy, że Antoine zniknął. Tails pomagał Sonicowi tropić Antoine po śladach. Kiedy natknęli się na ducha, Sonic kazał Tailsowi wracać do obozowiska. W trakcie lotu Tails wpadł w krzaki, oraz trafil do jaskini pełnej nietoperzy. Wystraszyła go także sowa. Kiedy Tails zobaczył Sonica, pomyślał że duch go zahipnotyzwał, ponieważ jeż doskonale porozumiewał się z upiorem. Podczas ucieczki Tails przewrócił się i duch stanął przed nim, ale odezwał się głosme Antoine. Sonic wyjaśnił Tailsowi, że Antoine wpadł na dziwny, świecący mech. Nazajutrz Tails zgasił ognisko, ale wystraszył się, kiedy zobaczył monetę Gopher Highwaymana na ziemi. Sonic zabrał jego i Antoine, po czym uciekli z lasu. W odcinku Dulcy Tails był świadkiem narodzin małego smoka w Knothole. W odcinku The Odd Couple Tails, Sally i Bunnie musieli uciekać z chatki, w którą uderzyła Dulcy podcza nieudanego lądowania. Chatka została zniszczona, a Tails zapytał Sally gdzie będą teraz spać. Później lis i inni Freedom Fighters zebrali się wokół chatki Antoine, który postradał zmysły. Po chwili bohaterowie zobaczyli, jak na jego dom zawala się wielkie drzewo. thumb|left|Sonic, Sally i Dulcy wiwatują na cześć Tailsa W odcinku Drood Henge Tails i Sonic relaksowali się w gorących źródłach w Great Unknown, kiedy nad ich głowami przeleciała fregata Doktora Robotnika. Tails i Sonic pobiegli za nią i dotarli do Drood Henge, gdzie prowadzone były wykopaliska. Tails zniszczył wtedy Surveillance Orb, naciągając i puszczając gałąź. Następnie lis odłączył czerwony kabel od latającej kamery, wyłączając ją całkowicie. Chciał iść z Soniciem zobaczyć, co Swat-boty wykopują, ale jeż kazał mu zostać. Tails zauważył wtedy, że Swat-boty chciały zajść Sonica od tyłu. Lis poleciał i zaczął ostrzegać przyjaciela, ale wtedy pochwycił go przelatujący Swat-bot. Kiedy lis był prowadzony, zauważył że jeden Swat-bot niósł ze sobą tajemniczą skrzynkę. Tails został potem przyprowadzony do Snively'ego, ale później uratował go Sonic. Jeż złapał Snively'ego i kazał mu wypuścić Tailsa, oraz odesłać Swat-boty. Bohaterowie zaprowadzili potem Snively'ego pod generator mocy, aby go wyłączył. Snively odmówił, ale Tails rozszyfrował generator i wyłączył go. Następnie razem z Soniciem zostawił Snively'ego i pobiegł do Great Forest. Tam Tails i Sonic spotkali się z Sally i Dulcy. Kiedy Nicole wyświetliła Deep Power Stones, Tails rozpoznał jedną ze skrzynek, w której zawarty był zwój dotyczący miejsca zakopania kamieni w Drood Henge. Okazało się także, że Robotnik planował wykorzystać Deep Power Stones w swoim Doomsday Project. Tails wpadł wtedy na pomysł, aby stworzyć fałszywy Deep Power Stone. Lis przyniósł Sonicowi fałszywkę, którą wykonał Rotor. Chciał następnie wziąć udział w misji, ale Sally się nie zgodziła. Mimo tego Sonic przekonał ją. W Drood Henge Tails zwabił jeden z Surveillance Orb, biegnąc ze skrzynką która zawierała zwój. Tails spotkał potem Sonica, któremu przekazał zwój. Jeż zagrzebał się pod ziemią, udając że wykopał Deep Power Stone. Tails ukrył się następnie z Sally, podczas gdy Sonic wywabił Robotnika do Great Unknown. Po tym jak Sonic zniszczył fałszywy Deep Power Stone na oczach Robotnika, Dulcy, Sally i Tails przylecieli po Sonica. Po powrocie do Drood Henge odkopali prawdziwy Deep Power Stone. Sonic ujawnił także, że Tails wpadł na pomysł z fałszywką. Sally i Dulcy wiwatowały na cześć lisa. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Tails spotkał się z Sally, Antoine, Dulcy i wujkiem Chuckiem w Great Unknown. Kiedy przybył Sonic, lis zapytał go czy udało mu się zniszczyć Doomsday Machine. Sonic jednak nie dokonał tego, dlatego wujek Chuck zasugerował aby jeż zdobył drugi Deep Power Stone, który posiadał Robotnik. Po tym jak Doktor Robotnik został pokonany, Tails był obecny na wielkiej ceremonii, podczas której mieszkańcy Knothole świętowali zwycięstwo. Charakterystyka Osobowość Tails jest niewinny, dziecinny i przyjacielski. Postrzega wszystkich Freedom Fighters jako swoją rodzinę, a jego największym idolem jest Sonic. Pomimo tego, że jest za młody by samemu iść na misje, ma silną potrzebę bycia zanagażowanym w walkę z Doktorem Robotnikiem. Tails jest bardzo inteligentny i spostrzegawczy, co pozwoliło mu zdemaskować Sallybota i domyśleć się, że z Soniciem było coś nie tak, kiedy Robotnik potraktował go Memory Scramblerem. Tails opracował także plan oszukania Robotnika poprzez stworzenie fałszywego Deep Power Stone. Tails może czasami zbyt gwałtownie rzucać się do akcji, bez dokładnego przemyślenia albo informowania innych o swoich zamiarach. Wygląd Tails jest antropomorficznym lisem o pomarańczowym futrze, z beżowymi końcówkami ogonów, pyszczkiem, oraz brzuchem. Nosi na sobie czerwono-białe buty, oraz białe rękawiczki. Jego charakterystyczną cechą są dwa długie ogony. Moce i umiejętności Tails dysponuje dwoma dużymi ogonami, którymi może kręcić jak śmigłami helikoptera. Pozwala mu to latać i swobodnie poruszać się w powietrzu. Tails nauczył się także od Sally nieco na temat technologii i potrafi sabotować różne maszyny Robotnika. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina *Nienazwana matka Sojusznicy *Sonic the Hedgehog (idol) *Sally *Nicole *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Dulcy *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Baby T *Momma T Wrogowie *Doktor Robotnik *Snively Ciekawostki *Kolorystyka Tailsa z tego serialu jest wzorowana na jego wcieleniu z serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *W pierwszym sezonie Tails nosił buty, które były podobne do tych co u Sonica, ale w drugim sezonie nosił swoje tradycyjne czerwono-białe buty. *Według scenarzysty Bena Hursta Tails miał mieć znacznie większą rolę w trzecim sezonie, ponieważ jego postać byłaby znacząco rozwinięta, oraz ukazałaby swoją buntowniczą stronę. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)